The naruto gang has entered the room
by kioku-no-kitsune
Summary: Another naruto aim chat conversation, but this one's without Oc's or chracaters from other animes! hints of[sasunaru][sakunaru][sainaru][OOC ish, but what else would you expect in this type of fanfic?]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own anyyything. Kishimoto does.**

* * *

_MisoRamen has entered the room._

_UchihaAvenger has entered the room._

**MisoRamen**:YO!

**UchihaAvenger**: ...yo.

**UchihaAvenger**: ...what's with your screenname?

**MisoRamen**: U like? 8D

**UchihaAvenger** :...not really...(I think kawaiikitsunechan would be better suited.)

**MisoRamen**: Oo;;

**MisoRamen**: ...

**MisoRamen** : riggghht...

**MisoRamen**: Er...

**MisoRamen:** i invited Sakura-chaaan

**UchihaAvenger**: Damn you.

_Blossomed44 has enetered the room_

**Blossomed4**:Hi naruto!

**Blossomed4**:Hi...

**Blossomed4**:SASUKE?!?! OO

**Blossomed4**: Since when do you have an aim?!?! and how?!?! and why?!?!

**MisoRamen**: Hi sakura!!!What's up? -

**UchihaAvenger**: Karin let's me borrow her laptop once in a while.

**Blossomed4**: who...karin...?

**MisoRamen**: Saakuurrra-chaan! ;3;

**Blossomed4**: Uh. Wow. It's just so weird talking with you, sasuke. I mean...I feel like I should say something like "COMMME BACCK!" or "You have no idea how much we all miss you, you, emo angsty brat! TTTT"

**UchihaAvenger**: ...Yeah.

**UchihaAvenger**: Brb. Mello's twin...er...I mean Suigetsu is calling.

**MisoRamen**: SAAAKURA!!!!

**Blossomed4**: WHAT?!?!

**MisoRamen**:...

**MisoRamen**:...

**MisoRamen**: -sad like when being ramenless-

**Blossomed4**: OMG! I'm sorry naru-chan! I didn't mean to inter-yell at you using caps!!!

**MisoRamen**: (...chan?)

**MisoRamen**: eh. It's alirght, sakura-chaaaan, i forgive u!!!! ;3; We can gorge ourselves with chocolates and ice cream to drown our sorrows!!! -sunset-

**UchihaAvenger**: Since when did you become a woman, naruto?

**MisoRamen**: Shut up!! i was in the mood, bastard!

**UchihaAvenger**: Oh, good. -phew- I was thinking I would have to give up on you.

**Blossomed4**: ...

**MisoRamen**: ...

**UchihaAvenger**: Oh please, like you didn't see it coming.

**Blossomed4**: I swear, Uchiha, if you just so happen as to violate naruto...

**UchihaAvenger**: Hn.

**UchihaAvenger**: What are you going to do if I do, pink-haired bitch?

**Blossomed4**: BRING IT ON, you heart-breaking cold-hearted stuck-up snobby bastard !!! You're just jealous that I get to be with my naruto more than you!!

**UchihaAvenger**: Shut it! He's mine! D: 

**Blossomed4**: BASTARD!

**UchihaAvenger**: BITCH!

**UchihaAvenger**: Hey...where's naruto?

**Blossomed4**: ...

**MisoRamen**:Hey, sorry, guys, I was just talking on the phone with Sai. He's gonna come over rightnow, so I have to leave.

**MisoRamen**: BYEE! Ttfn!

**Blossomed4**:...

**UchihaAvenger**:...

**Blossomed4**: SAI! YOU DOUBLE CROSSING BASTARD!! YOUR ASS IS MINE!

**UchihaAvenger**: SAI! YOU DOUBLE CROSSING BASTARD!! YOUR ASS IS MINE!

**Blossomed4**: ours

**UchihaAvenger**: ours

**Blossomed4**: Um...so...

**Blossomed4**: You bring the chainsaw, right?

**UchihaAvenger**: and you get garbage bags?

**Blossomed4**: O.K.!

**UchihaAvenger**: Okay.

**Blossomed4**: See you at sai's house then :D

**UchihaAvenger**: Yup! Ttyl.

---author's note---

No idea what to say...I enjoy reading the aim style fanfic's. :'D


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer-kishimoto owns naruto. Not me.**

_YES! I got a review!! and a story alert!! Well, guess what? That's enough for me. So here's the next chapter..._

* * *

_Blossomed4 has entered the room._

_MisoRamen has entered the room._

**Blossomed4**: ehe...hey naruto...

**Blossomed4**: Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I think me and sasuke just overreacted a bit. ;;;

**MisoRamen**: A BIT?!?!

**MisoRamen**: There's a huge freaking hole the size of mount fuji in my wall!!!!!!

_UchihaAvenger has entered the room_.

**Blossomed4**: For the record, sasuke-kun was the one that made the hole in the first place...

**UchihaAvenger**: But you were the one who expanded it...

**Blossomed4**:...What are you implying, Uchiha? -anger vein-

**UchihaAvenger**: Exactly what you think I'm implying.

**Blossomed4**: Why, you little...

**MisoRamen**: OI!!! Stop fighting!

**MisoRamen**:...and start discussing how you guys are gonna payback the damage you did to my apartment after you crashed in with a chainsaw last night.

**MisoRamen**:I'm pretty sure you scared the shit out of sai too!

**UchihaAvenger**: He deserved it.

**MisoRamen**: what do u mean by that, teme?!?!

**UchihaAvenger**:Hn.

**MisoRamen**: don't u "hn" me, bastard!!! answer me!!!

**UchihaAvenger**:...

**MisoRamen**: FINE, don't answer me!!!

**UchihaAvenger**: fine.

**MisoRamen**: FINE!!!

**MisoRamen**:...

**MisoRamen**:speaking of last night, sai's gonna crash in this chatroom today.

**UchihaAvenger**: Don't you dare invite him, dobe.

**MisoRamen**: I'm not going to, baka. He's going to invite himself!

**Blossomed4**: Wtf? You can do that o.o

_sai has entered the room._

**UchihaAvenger**: Apparently, yes.

**Blossomed4**:...

**Blossomed4**: Sai...your name...

**Sai**: Hm?

**Blossomed4**: It's so...

**MisoRamen**: Un-artistic?

**Blossomed4**: Yeah.

**UchihaAvenger**: Oh, the irony.

**Blossomed4**: ...indeed.

**Blossomed4**:...

**Blossomed4**:So, what's everybody doing?

**Sai**: Drawing pictures of blonde foxes.

**UchihaAvenger**: sticking pins in sai voodoo dolls.

**MisoRamen**: reading fanfiction

**Blossomed4**:OMG!!!

**Blossomed4**:You read fanfiction?!?!

**UchihaAvenger**: OMG!

**UchihaAvenger**: You can read?!?!

**MisoRamen**:...u...bastard.

**MisoRamen**: and i'm reading it for the first time right now

**Blossomed4**: Naruto, trust me, stop reading it right now.

**MisoRamen**:Heh? Why?

**Blossomed4**: just do it.

**UchihaAvenger**: what's the summary?

**MisoRamen**: hold on...

**MisoRamen**: "Naruto gets transferred to a new school! Little, does he know, what's in store at for him after everyone's laid eyes on him. ;) AU! CITRUS FEST! YAOI!"

**Blossomed4**: Oh..

**Sai**: my...

**Blossomed4**: god.

**Blossomed4**: NARUTO, FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR SANITY, STOP READING IT!!!

**MisoRamen**: but I'm only on the first chapter! ;o;

**UchihaAvenger**: Nevermind her, does the fanfic say anything about sasunaru?

**MisoRamen**:yeah, why? do u know what it means? i've been trying to figure out stuff like "sasunaru", "citrus fest", "yaoi" and "au" since i started reading this fic.

**UchihaAvenger**: It doesn't matter.

**UchihaAvenger**:Just keep reading it, you won't die or something.

**Blossomed4**: No! Don't listen to him, naruto! He's trying to corrupt you! Cooorrrupt yooouuu!!!

**UchihaAvenger**: Oh shut up...

**Sai**: I sense something bad's about to happen.

**Blossomed4**: -sigh-...you could have atleast given me the url, naruto. ;-;

**MisoRamen**:DBKIVAHBVDAVLlnskBDKBSKCBCNXCscset32rx

**Blossomed4**: OMG! What happened?!?

**Sai**: I think he "died or something"

**Blossomed4**: -glares at sasuke-

**UchihaAvenger**: Pft. He probably like it anyways.

**MisoRamen**: I-MMA-GONNA-KILL-JOO-BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**UchihaAvenger**: Karin's calling, G2G

_UchihaAvenger has left the room._

**MisoRamen**: I'M GOING 2 HUNT U DOWN UCHIHA, HUNT. U. DOWN.

**Blossomed4**: ehehe...; I've g2g too, bye naruto, bye sai.

_Blossomed4 has left the room._

**Sai**: Soo...

**MisoRamen**: -fumes-

**Sai**: I guess it's just you and me...

_MisoRamen has left the room._

**Sai**:damn.

* * *

NO! I BURNED MY SWEET POTATO!!!! Um...Thanks for reading the story! I tried to make it longer than the first and I'm pretty sure I did...(by a little by oh well...) 


End file.
